Gibbs and Isolde
by CavalierQueen
Summary: Gibbs,trying to find the family of a long dead tortured marine, meets the young woman who adopted and is raising her brother's 5 children, falling for her. She has a career on hold from Georgetown U. Romance ensues. Definitely not a procedural piece.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs and Isolde

Chapter 1

The blue Dodge Charger drove up the little traveled gravel country road and pulled into the driveway at the very large white clapboard country house. The house was surrounded by a white painted scalloped fence, designed mostly to keep kids and dogs in and no one out. There was an arbor covered in ivy and wisteria at the main gate in the front and another arbor covered in jasmine and wisteria on the side where the drive way entrance was. The wraparound porch was covered in containers of flowering plants including fuchsia where hummingbirds tended to zip in and out and all around. It was postively picturesque. The woman sitting on the oversized porch swing reading a book and watching the children play watched the people get out of the car. While she was not naturally suspicious, over the last year or so she had become so. Two men and a woman got out of the car, all wearing caps with NCIS on them. She knew about NCIS and what their job was. She laid her book down and uncurled herself from her position on the swing, standing slowly. The breeze blew her very light weight almost sheer cotton linen dress against her body and lifted her long blonde softly curled hair slightly.

She could barely make out what the younger, taller man said, but she heard it, "She is a goddess. Wow."

The older, very attractive man looked annoyed at the comment, but never took his eyes off of her. "D'Nozzo, shut up."

She smiled slightly at that, while the threesome came through the gate. The older man, who was not as old as his silver hair would indicate and definitely the man in charge, showed his badge. "Special Agent Gibbs, this is Agent D'Nozzo and Officer David. We are from NCIS."

"The caps kind of gave that away, Special Agent Gibbs. Can I take a closer look at your badge please?"

"Of course Mrs. Marke." She looked closely at the badge and identity papers and returned them to him satisfied.

"I am Isolde Marke. My sister-in-law killed herself shortly after my brother died." She watched their reactions, all of which were surprised.

"I guess the Navy didn't care enough to put that little detail into Bobby's file. " Her bitterness was apparent, but then she shifted her tone.

"How can I help NCIS today?"

Tony spoke up and asked about all the children. "Are these all yours? Do you run a day care? I count 5 here."

Isolde smiled. "They are my brother's children. When Samantha killed herself, the children and all of his part of the family estate was left to me. I adopted them all, and am now mother to them. The little ones have no memory of their mother, the oldest boy Tristan remembers quite well. He found her body."

Tony looked at Isolde with extremely sensitive eyes. "I am so sorry. That must have been awful."

"He is just now coming out of his shell. He laughs now and enjoys swimming and football, but I am afraid I know very little about football."

Tony looked at Gibbs with a form of silent communication and Gibbs nodded his head.

"Ms. Marke, would you mind if I toss the ball with Tristan? I played college ball, it might be fun."

"Of course, that is very sweet of you. We get very few visitors, so the kids don't have much chance to interact with others, adults or other children."

Ziva had wandered over to the baby in the jumpy swing. "May I?"

Isolde nodded yes and then turned to Agent Gibbs, indicating they should sit on the swing she was just reading on. "You did not know my brother's wife was dead, or that I had adopted the children. No doubt you are here about my brother, but after a year, I have no idea why."

"We received some information that may clarify who he was working for and what happened to him. It is even possible the man buried as your brother is not your brother at all." Isolde gasped at that revelation. "We believe he was working on assignment to the CIA in Afghanistan. He was not killed in the manner you, or we, were originally told. We believe he was tortured, even possibly by our own people. And his body has just shown up in our morgue. At least a man with his fingerprints has."

"Our own people?! Who is buried in his place? Why would they keep his body this long? This is awful." She had visibly paled at the very thought of all the implications.

"Yes. He wrote a letter to NCIS that we just received outlining the work he was doing in Afghanistan, but instead of being killed as we were told, it looks like the CIA may have kept the torture and his ultimate death from us until the body was recovered and sent to NCIS. If the CIA was involved we are lucky to have retrieved his body at all."

"This sounds very nefarious. What is it you want from me?" Isolde was very scared and disgusted with this whole business.

Ziva wandered closer with the baby in her arms. "Poopy diaper. Is there a place I can change him?"

"כמובן, נכון את הדלת בפנים. כל מה שאתה צריך הוא בדיוק שם. תודה דוד שוטר.(Of course, right inside the door. Everything you would need is right there)."

"You speak Hebrew!" Ziva was caught off guard.

"Yes, Officer David, I speak a number of languages. I am a tenured professor at Georgetown University, teaching literature, religion, and languages. I am currently on sabbatical until I figure out how to juggle a faculty job and motherhood for so many children. My brother and his wife were both devout Catholics, and hence the large number of children. Of course, I suppose a devout Catholic would not have taken her own life and left her body to be found by her children. I consider myself to be a practical Catholic. It leads to a number of interesting conversations in my classrooms Officer David."

Ziva gave a slight happy smile. "Please call me Ziva. How did you know I speak Hebrew?"

"Your accent, your Jewish star you wear so prominently, and the name Da—vid, as opposed to David. I have traveled extensively all over the world and have studied and practiced much of the different faiths. Judaism is one of those faiths."

Ziva smiled broadly and suggested she should change the diaper that threatened to overflow.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, back to our more troubling conversation. You have been amazingly patient. I suspect that is not common for you. How can I help you after all this time?"

He smiled slightly at that, "No, patience is not a virtue of mine. But something about being out here, listened to the laughter of children and the overwhelming sense of quiet… it does tend to make me a little more patient. We would like to collect any papers, computer files, anything that might provide us some information. The hardest part, we would like to exhume the body so our own ME can look and see if he finds anything and can determine time and cause of death, and even who the deceased is since your brother is likely in our morgue. I take it this was a closed casket ceremony."

"Of course, he was supposedly beheaded. The best morticians in the world cannot fix that. You think this is just some giant conspiracy."

"I am not much of a conspiracy theorist, but I do believe there is something to be found here. Here is the letter we received. Perhaps you can tell us if it is even his handwriting."

Gibbs handed Isolde the letter encased in plastic to read. By the time she reached the end, tears were streaming down her face, but she bravely looked up at Gibbs and nodded that it was indeed her brother's handwriting.

In the interest of giving her something to do, she apologized for her lack of hospitality and could she get them some lemonade or ice tea or she could even make coffee, but it seemed too hot for that. Gibbs suggested some ice tea might be good and could she show him the papers. She took him into the basement with Tony following so they could carry the boxes upstairs.

As she was handing them each their ice tea, she explain that she had put everything she could find around the house, except the papers she needed for the house and the kids in those large plastic tubs and then sealed them against rodents. She had wiped the computers clean and stored everything on disks, but they were welcome to take the computers as well.

Gibbs very gently asked where her brother and sister-in-law were buried.

"For the exhumation, right? My brother, or who I thought was my brother, is buried in the cemetery of the ancient Catholic Church down the road. You probably drove past it. His wife is buried outside of the sacred ground with the other lost souls, or so it goes. She was refused burial beside her husband."

"I will need your signature on some papers so we can conduct the exhumation. Do you want me to drive up here, or do you plan on going into town soon?"

Isolde laughed out loud at that. "Washington D.C. is hardly 'going into town' and the Navy Yard is something else entirely. I suppose I can take the kids on a road trip to the Navy Yard. They might even enjoy it. Are they building any ships, or are there any docked there now?"

"How about if I throw in some NCIS hats and show them some boats being built? And I'll buy you lunch." Ziva and Tony turned and looked at each other, eyebrows raised in surprise. Isolde had not missed the look but didn't say anything.

"You had me at the hats, Agent Gibbs. We'll be there around 10:30 tomorrow, ok?"

"We'll be looking for you, then."

They all stood and said good bye to Isolde, reluctantly by all present.

As they were walking onto the porch, Ziva asked her about her name. "Were your parents some kind of twisted literary types to name you Isolde Markes, and then your brother names his son Tristan Markes. I guess that isn't as twisted, but Isolde Markes?" Her tone belied a humorous disbelief.

Isolde laughed a very delicate but delighted laugh. "When I was old enough to understand what they had done, I was furious. But then they assured me that only those who were truly literature literate would get the 'joke' as they called it. I take it you have read the story."

"Both Shakespeare, the Opera, and the legend. They come to a very tragic end."

"Yes, they do, except in the American made movie. That had a happy ending, except for poor lovelorn Rufus Sewell. Duty, loyalty, and love, it is all very passionate and very tragic."

Tony piped up, "Oh, you guys are talking about Tristan and Isolde, starring James Franco and Sophia Myles. The king released them in the end. No one dies. You look shockingly like Sophia Myles. The resemblance is stunning really."

"Why Tony! That might be the nicest thing I have heard in a very very long time. Thank you. I think she is very beautiful indeed, so the comparison is very welcome."

With irritation, Ziva told Isolde, "Tony doesn't read books, he watches movies. So as long as any book has been made into a movie, he knows it well. What he never seems to get is that the movies are never as good as the book and the movies always change or leave out key parts of the book."

Gibbs finally spoke up before Ziva and Tony embarrassed him. "Alright children, let's go. You can see your newest best friend tomorrow, and even join us and the kids for lunch if you want."

"Really, boss? That's great!"

"What is great Tony? Joining us for lunch or hanging with the kids." Isolde was teasing him a little at his enthusiasm over something so small.

"Both, and getting to see you again so soon."

Isolde laughed at Tony, but smiled shyly at Gibbs. "Good bye everyone, despite the subject matter of the visit, I have enjoyed it greatly. Agent Gibbs, we'll see you around 10:30. Safe journey, Shalom."


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs and Isolde

Chapter 2

It was getting close to 10:30 and Gibbs found himself anxiously awaiting Isolde's arrival. While it was not his style to flirt, he found her very attractive and he was pleased to see her again. Not just because she was beautiful, which she certainly was, but also because of her bravery, compassion, giving herself entirely to the children that were now her responsibility, sacrificing her own life and dreams for those kids. He thought that made her an incredible woman.

His phone rang and it was security. His guests were here but could not be let through. He asked for Isolde to be put on. "Agent Gibbs, they won't let us through with the stroller. It won't go through the metal detector but these anal impaired Nazi's down here can't seem to get the concept it IS metal and of course will set off a metal alarm. I cannot carry a now crying squirming two year old without help, ala the stroller. Please help me."

"I'm coming down Isolde. I will fix it. Put the baby back in the stroller and do whatever you need to calm him down. I'll be there in two minutes."

Gibbs slammed down the phone, "Goddamn security. Isolde and the kids are very upset. Let's make every attempt to fix this Ziva, Tony, and McGee. And get Abby up here too. I'll be back shortly."

He met Isolde and the kids some of which were already reaching for him and he took the ones he could carry. Tristan looked at him and volunteered that his mom was really pissed off so be careful. Gibbs laughed conspiratorially with Tristan. "Does your mom get mad often?"

"Almost never, sir. That is why when she does get mad, she is very scary."

"Oh dear, very scary. Well you know what Tristan? I can get very mad too. And these guys have really pissed me off."

"Ok, well good luck Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs found Isolde in a real honest to goodness pissing match with security. She was giving them her mind which was far greater in content and depth then the security agents. Gibbs walked over, handed of the younger child to Tristan, took the baby strapped it into the stroller and walked it through. The beep beep went off, which he ignored. "See Charles, no problem."

"I'll have to turn you into the Director for disobeying rules, sir."

"You do what you have to do. This woman and her kids will be upstairs in my office. She is signing some important documents which she would have rather done at her house. We will show her our NCIS hospitality Charles."

"Are you going to get in trouble for this Agent Gibbs?" Isolde liked this quiet sometimes taciturn man and did not want him to get in trouble over her and her kids.

"Nah, I won't get in trouble, trust me. Let's pile into the elevator and head up. Tony and Ziva and McGee and Abby, who you haven't met yet will all help entertain the kids while we sign papers."

They all piled into the elevator and while Gibbs and Isolde couldn't really talk over the noise, he did tell her that they would be turning the children over to his adult children to entertain them while they signed the paperwork. She laughed happily at that.

As they left the kids with an excited Ziva, Tony, Abby, and McGee, Gibbs suggested he and Isolde retire to a conference room. "I thought you might welcome a few minutes of quiet before we return to the chaos."

"Agent Gibbs, you have no idea how wonderful that sounds. I haven't had any quiet except late at night, a full night of sleep, or a really great fuck in a long time. This private conference room with no children interrupting sounds wonderful."

"Isolde, you call it like it is don't you?"

"Did I offend you? Would you rather me be more ladylike?"

"No, m'am. I like your directness. I tend to be that way myself. You have no cunning or deception in your eyes. You seem to call it the way you see it. I like that. You are a beautiful woman and it would be easy for you to try to seduce or manipulate a man, but you are intelligent enough to get what you want because of your smarts, not because of your body."

"Agent Gibbs, I have no use or time for manipulation of any sort. I have 5 children who rely on me for everything. I have bills to pay, and even though there is plenty of money for that, they still have to be paid. I have no household help other than a housekeeper that comes every week, which actually creates more work for me because the house has to be picked up before she comes. I would very much like to return to the intelligent world of teaching. I even get asked occasionally to be a TV commentator. I love my children very much, and while some women love to have lots of kids, and someday I would like to have a few of my own, I find it overwhelming on my own, I find it tiring, and loud all of the time. I really appreciate you providing an unusual excursion to get us through the day. They will love it, and I will enjoy some adult companionship."

She read through the papers he presented her with. "I think exhumation of a body is wrong. Although I suppose if it isn't Bobby, this man should be returned to his family. This is just bad mojo. I feel it in my gut. Do you ever feel something in the gut?"

He smiled slightly. "Yeah I have had gut feels before. A few. "

"You want me to look at the body, see if it is Bobby."

"Yeah I do. Do you think you can do that?"

"Is it terrible? Has he been decapitated?" She looked at him with tears of sadness and fear in her eyes. He just wanted to hold her like the china doll that she was and protect her from all that is vile and evil in the world.

"Nothing like that. I will be with you all the way through this."

She took a breath, read the papers briefly, but neither cared nor was concerned about them. She signed them with her typical flourish. In her nervousness, she told Gibbs that she had worked on her signature for decades. "If I was going to have a famously tragic name, I sure as hell was going to have the signature to go with it."

He laughed with her, and then she stood all business and ready to go. They took the back exit to the elevator and down to autopsy. She took Gibbs' hand before entering the sliding double doors. She held her head tall, and her eyes were dry, but she was clearly terrified. Gibbs introduced Isolde Markes to Dr. Ducky Mallard. She shook his hand aware of her manners. She saw Ducky's eyebrows go up at the name clearly indicating he had made the literary connection but he did not mention anything. She then took back Gibbs' warm hand while Ducky peeled back the blue sheet from the face. Her grip tightened on Gibbs' hand and she nodded and said, "Yes, that is my brother without doubt." She leaned over and kissed his forehead, whispering to him, "I have taken care of everything Bobby. The kids are well cared for and we place flowers on Samantha and your graves every week. I am glad you finally made it home. God bless." She then let go of Gibbs' hand and exited the room, with Gibbs nodding to Ducky and quickly following.

She stood waiting for the elevator, dry-eyes, shoulders tall, and an empty face. Gibbs asked, "Do you have someone who can stay with you tonight?"

"Agent Gibbs, it is sweet of you to be concerned. I have no girlfriends because now that I have 5 children, I have very little in common with them. Plus, I live so far out no one wants to come visit anyway. I have no male friends or lovers to fall back on. I do not have casual relationships, and I have yet to meet a man who doesn't run screaming when they learn of my children. I may be beautiful, but not beautiful enough for a man to want 5 children who are not his. I have become used to being alone. I will continue to do so. As for Bobby's body, we must have whoever is buried as him exhumed and sent to his family. What a tragedy this is for all involved. We will then bury Bobby's body where he was supposed to be in the first place. The children will not be at the exhumation and will not be at the reburial. I see no need to confuse them further. Can you keep this absolutely quiet so the children learn nothing of it?"

The doors to the elevator opened just as Gibbs responded "Of course."

They both started laughing at the chaos that had ensued in their absence. Children were on the floor drawing pictures, others were playing computer games. Ziva was trying to keep the baby from eating crayons. Things were loud and laughter filled the bull pen. Gibbs looked up and saw the Director looking down from his position upstairs smiling at the pandemonium that raged. Everyone's spirits were raised by the madness created by such young and energetic brood of children.

"Is everyone ready for the tour?"

"Yea!" The children all excitedly responded and started picking up their mess and placing things back where they went. Everyone was surprised at their discipline, and Isolde was pleased that she had trained them so well. Several of them ran to her when they were finished with big hugs and kisses while she kneeled to their level to return their affection.

Gibbs led the way while Tony and McGee brought up the back making sure not to lose anyone. Abby and Ziva helped with the other kids, and Isolde was given a much needed rest of herding kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs and Isolde (i-ˈzōl-də)

Chapter 3

The three older children Tristan 8, Elizabeta 6, and Robert 5 joined Gibbs and Tony for the tour of the currently docked aircraft carrier. Seeing it up close and empty was impressive, even to Gibbs and Tony. They were given a guided tour by a friend of Gibbs who was also the XO on this ship. They couldn't see the whole ship, but saw the more interesting parts to the kids, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the kitchen (called a mess—Tristan was quick to say his mom would agree), and the best part, the place where the airplanes took off and landed. The XO explained how the planes took off from a dead stop and then landed caught by a very strong line to keep them from flying off the ship.

While the older kids were touring, Abby, Ziva, and Isolde took the younger kids down a ways to a park. The women chatted while the kids played happily. Abby, in her less then subtle way, asked what Isolde thought of Gibbs.

"Why do you ask me that question?"

"Isolde, I have known Gibbs for 7 years, as has Tony. I have been through multiple ex-wives with him, and I have never seen him captivated by anyone like he is with you."

"Ah, you hope to play matchmaker. I find him attractive of course, I think a woman would have to be numb not to. I love the way he is with my children and the kindness and attention he shows them. More than that should be between Agent Gibbs and me . But while we are talking, how many ex-wives does he have?"

Abby and Ziva both laughed. "4 wives, 3 ex and perhaps that is something to be discussed between you and Gibbs."

Isolde stood suddenly, very upset and stunned. "He is married?"

Ziva saw her distress immediately and stood to comfort her. "No Isolde, Gibbs would never dishonor you that way. His first wife and only child died a long time ago. Gibbs is the most honorable man I have ever known, and he would not be as kind and express such an interest in you if he was unavailable."

"You are both seeing something I do not see. He has been extremely kind and very gentle with me, even mildly joking occasionally. And he arranged this trip for the kids. I hardly find those to be signs of captivation."

"Given that we NEVER see that from him, this whole excursion allegedly for the kids' entertainment, has entirely been an excuse to see you again."

Isolde looked at both women, saying nothing, and if they were quick they might have caught a tiny smile cross her lips. She rushed over to the 2 year old, Thomas and started pulling bark chips out of his mouth.

The two women talked no more of Gibbs, but of less consequential things until the aircraft carrier visitors returned. They were laughing and talking telling Isolde all about they had seen. Finally Gibbs suggested lunch. He had reserved a table outside for them at the bistro.

Miraculously Gibbs managed to sit beside Isolde and the other adults were spread among the other children. They both watched how happy all the children, even the adults were, surrounded by such happy and smart children. Without conscious thought on his part, but quietly noticed by others at the table, after lunch Gibbs' arm settled on top of Isolde's chair. She noticed and gave him a shy quiet smile, looking at him and looking away to care for the baby next to her. Her quiet shy smile made him all tingly and warm inside and he welcomed the experience.

After lunch was over, Ziva, Abby, and Tony helped get the kids in their various car seats, while Gibbs held Isolde back.

"The exhumation will take place tomorrow at 10:30. Will you have a babysitter so you can be there?"

"Agent Gibbs, I don't have a babysitter to even call. I guess I will skip the exhumation. I'm sorry."

"What if I can get Ziva and Abby to babysit for a while?"

"Would they do that? That would be wonderful. Maybe you could stay for lunch?"

Gibbs laughed slightly and shook his head. "No Isolde, we need to get to work solving this case. I would love to stay for lunch and then just stay forever, but we have to finish the case first. Then we can bury Bobby. Ok?"

"Yeah. I understand." She gave him a slight smile. "Probably ought to get on your way. Thank you so much for today. The kids, and I, had a great time."

He looked at her longingly, watching her eyes. "Yeah, me too. Isolde, call me tonight after you get the kids to bed. We can talk about Bobby, or anything you want. Just talk. Ok? Here is my card, it has my office line, cell phone, and I put my home line on the back. The cell works the best."

"I'll call. It might be 10:00 or so though. Is that ok?"

He laughed again. "I think we have a lot to say to get to know each other. 10:00 won't be a problem. I'll be working on my boat."

He briefly touched her hand where his card was being held, and then turned them both towards the car, their mutual difficulty in separating apparent.

"We'll be at your house at 10:00, and I'll have Abby and Ziva babysit for the hour or so we are gone." He opened her car door, helped her into her seat, squeezing her hand slightly with her returning it with a smile.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs. Today was a wonderful day."


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs and Isolde (i-ˈzōl-də)

Chapter 4

The Marke family finally got home from their exciting and long adventure to the Navy Yard. The kids took or were given baths, then were fed pizza for dinner. Everyone headed for bed earlier than usual which was a blessing for Isolde. She was exhausted, confused about finding her brother _dead __again_, and excited about the man Agent Gibbs. But she has enough on her plate, and could not bear to have her heart broken. She took a long hot bath and enjoyed the occasional glass of wine she allowed herself. She dressed in her pajamas and pulled out the picture albums she had of Bobby and the kids. She spent about an hour looking through the albums remembering so many things she had forgotten. While she was terribly disappointed in her sister-in-law, she was extremely proud of her brother. He must have withstood amazingly horrible things in service to his country. She just hoped it was worth it.

Around 10:00 she took a deep breath and called Agent Gibbs.

He answered on the second ring, "Yeah, Gibbs."

She laughed at him. "Do you always answer your phone that way? You always sound the same way."

He laughed softly into the phone, "I guess I always do. Unless I'm pissed off or in a hurry. You would always get the 'Yeah, Gibbs'. No mad, no hurry."

"That is very sweet. Did you learn anything new today?"

"We learned who the marine was that was buried as Bobby. I notified his family today and he will be shipped in the next few days. For some reason known only to the CIA the dog tags were exchanged. We believe that Bobby was held for an extensive time by either the CIA or the enemy and tortured for information. Ultimately he was killed and given back to US Forces. I'm sorry, Isolde. We are unlikely to ever find out who killed him or even why he was killed."

"I don't believe you ever give up on something without the impossibility being very real. I just hope and pray that whatever Bobby died for was worth it. And if he was killed by people who were allegedly on our own side, I hope they rot in the furthest circles of hell. When will I be able to rebury him?"

"By the end of the week I would think. Do you want me to arrange for Abby and Ziva again? And I will be beside you through it all."

"Thank you that would be very kind. Let's talk about something else now. Tell me about your boats."

"I don't know, nothing much to tell. I make boats in my basement. They are all wood, and made entirely by hand. I use only hand tools, and no power tools. It takes a while to build one and every boat I build I learn something to make the next one better."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"More than 15 years. I started a long time ago."

"Is that when you were married and had a child?"

"I think two little birdies have been talking out of turn. But yes, I started sometime early in our marriage. I remember Kelly, my little girl, helping me sand when she got old enough." His voice was full of regret.

"I'm sorry. You can tell me more about it later or never, whatever you want. Your pain is obvious and I don't want to pry." There was a slight pause and she went on talking about the boats. "And how many of these masterpieces have you built, Agent Gibbs?" She said lightly, trying to lift his mood slightly."

"Maybe 4 or 5 over the years. Can you do me a favor Isolde?"

"Anything."

"Can you call me Jethro? Agent Gibbs is too formal, and Gibbs is just a work name. I would rather you call me Jethro."

"Of course, I am honored to have such a designation, Jethro."

"Much better."

They talked for another two hours. He asked her about her plans to go back and teach and still take care of the kids. She asked him about his work hours, danger, and quite boldly asked about his ex-wives. He wondered at her love life and lack thereof. She laughed at that…"You obviously have quite an active love life, where I am afraid I have none. But of course I would not feel the need to marry every lover I have had.

"Oh you wound me, my beautiful princess." She snickered at his overly dramatic flair. They talked about where they were in their respective homes. She laughed, "I am unfortunately in my ratty pajamas curled under the covers of my very big bed, and if I may be so bold, wishing we were having this conversation in person."

"I wish that as well Isolde. But rather in your bed than the hard plank of my latest work in progress." They both were silently for a time just listening to the other breathe. "If I could only reach through the line to touch your face, bury my hand in your hair. My day would end perfectly."

They were both becoming tired, and sadden they weren't together, Isolde especially. "As would mine, Jethro. Before I let you go because I am about to fall asleep, would you be able to come to dinner this week, or next if you are too busy."

"Saturday evening? I could maybe come early and play a little ball with Tristan?"

"Perfect. Bring your bathing suit as well. The children like to swim, or maybe you and I could swim after the kids go to bed. I warn you, I am not much of a cook and have a limited repertoire."

Gibbs laughed on the other end of the phone, "I eat take out almost every meal. You could make me a pimento cheese sandwich and it would be a welcome change."

"The pimento cheese would come straight out of the container, but I promise more than that limited of a meal. Maybe you can bring some wine?"

"Of course. I will look forward to seeing you on Friday for the rather sad events that have brought us together. But look forward to Saturday, with a much happier purpose."

"I suppose it is time to hang up, but I cannot remember a time when I was so desperate not to disconnect from another person."

"I will see you soon Isolde. And I will call you tomorrow and see you the day after. We are not separated for long. Good night. Sweet dreams, Isolde."

"Good night Jethro. I will look forward to seeing you soon. Sweet dreams."

And with that they both genuinely regretted hanging up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs and Isolde (i-ˈzōl-də)

Chapter 5

Friday came and Isolde and Tristan were dressed to go when Gibbs, Ziva, and Abby arrived. Isolde had told Tristan the day before privately, deciding he was both old enough and had been betrayed enough that she had to tell him about his father. He decided he had to go to his father's funeral, even though he was terrified and confused. But he was determined to step up and be the 'man' of the house, and this was part of it. Isolde explained this to Jethro the night before, and he supported her decision. He also planned to talk with him before they left for the burial.

Jethro greeted Isolde fondly with a gentle kiss on the cheek while Abby and Ziva gladly immersed themselves in children. Jethro then took Tristan to sit in the partially built tree house to talk man-to-man. Tristan expressed his fears of going through this all again, and how were they sure it really was his dad this time? He started to cry about people seeing him cry at his dad's funeral and thinking him weak. Gibbs smiled gently, "Your mom, Isolde, identified your brother. There hasn't been a mistake this time. Your brother has to be one of the bravest marines that ever lived, and some day I will tell you why, Tristan. But no one will laugh at you if you start to cry. Your mom will cry I'm sure. She has cried a lot through this but has hidden it from you and the younger kids. Do you know how to salute Tristan? Yeah, good. A long time ago there was a President that was killed, and as they lowered his coffin into the ground, his son saluted his dad. His dad was in the Navy, and the Navy and Marines are really close. You salute your dad one last time, and no one will notice if you are crying or not. And Tristan, you need to come up with a password for this tree house 'cause we're going to finish it. Ok?"

Tristan looked at Gibbs with tears in his eyes, but not falling down his face. "Are you really going to finish my tree house Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Tristan. I am."

"Are you going to marry my mom? She really likes you, but she is scared I think."

"I really like your mom too Tristan. Sometimes it takes a while for two people to decide to get married. Would like for me to marry your mom?"

"And you would be my dad?"

"I suppose so. What do you think about all of it?"

"You make her happy. I can tell because she isn't sad anymore and she laughs a lot more. But she has a lot of responsibility with all of us kids. She tells me that no matter what we come first. That is why she never goes out and she doesn't do her job that she really liked anymore. If you became my dad, I think you would make her happy, but you would have to want all of the kids too. It's a package deal."

Gibbs laughed slightly, "Package deal? Where did you hear that expression?"

"I don't know, maybe TV? We should probably get going. Mom is looking pretty anxious on the porch."

"Yeah, and I don't ever want to make her anxious or hurt her, so let's go meet her and go to the ceremony."

Tristan and Jethro met her on the porch. Her eyes were red from crying and Jethro took her in his arms while she accepted his comfort. Then Tristan wrapped his arms his mom's waist and hugged her too. They stood that way for a while until Isolde's breathing returned to normal. Gibbs led them both to the car and drove to the cemetery.

Isolde was surprised to see a formal hearse that had delivered the body and coffin. The coffin was open and was staged above the open plot. Father Joseph was there as were several men in dress uniforms and a funeral guard that would fold the flag and perform the 21 gun salute. Isolde looked at Jethro extremely surprised.

"Who are those men standing over there in their dress uniforms?"

"Those men were with his team. It is customary for team members to attend the burials of fallen comrades. They were never notified last time. I made sure they were this time. The men with the rifles will fold the flag and give it to you or maybe Tristan, and will fire a 21 gun salute. Father Joseph will say a few words at first. Let me introduce you and Tristan to the men in his unit. I left the coffin open so you, and Tristan, were sure to know it was Bobby you were burying."

"Jethro, this is without a doubt the biggest act of kindness anyone has ever done for me, for our family. Thank you." She reached up and without thinking kissed him on the lips. When she back away from him they were both pleasantly surprised and smiled at each other.

He led her to meet the members of his team. They knew about Samantha and the adoption of the kids. They greeted Tristan warmly and told him how brave his father was. Gibbs then led Isolde and Tristan to the coffin. Bobby was dressed in his dress uniform. The ribbons and medals he had worn were not on his uniform because the family would want to keep those. Tristan leaned forward to touch his dad's face, like he had probably touched it a million times before, but this time the skin was cold and felt different. He backed away and Isolde looked to the funeral attendants to close the casket and lay the flag across it.

Half an hour later the service was over. The casket was in the ground, Tristan carried the flag, his teammates had said their goodbyes, and the funeral procession team had loaded up and left. They were alone again. Isolde asked if Jethro was in a hurry to leave. "What do you have in mind, Isolde?"

"This is truly an ancient cemetery, Jethro, at least ancient by American standards. There are burials here from before 1776, all the way back to the times of Jamestown. Would you like to walk through some of the older parts? Tristan would you like to join us, or do you want to stay here or perhaps the sanctuary?"

"I've seen the cemetery. Can I just go into the church? I'd like to light a candle for my dad and mom."

"Of course baby. Here is a couple…"

Gibbs broke in, "I got it." He handed Tristan a $5.00 bill, more than enough to light a lot of candles."

Jethro and Isolde wandered the cemetery noting all the old and a few newer markers. They saw where whole families were decimated by disease, or where a mother and her baby died in childbirth.

"Isolde, why do you seek this out? It is so tragic. Surely there has been enough tragedy in your short life."

"No doubt. But this gives me a sense of how life goes on despite the tragedy. No matter how bad things may seem, this too shall pass. Just as all these tragedies happened, life went on. This church goes on, burials still happen here, life and love continue. Come, we should lay this white rose on Samantha's grave and then you can take me home and I will release you for the day."

"I wish to never be released Isolde. Tristan asked if I was going to marry you and become his dad."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I liked you very much, and if you and I both felt the same way after a while, then I might ask his permission to marry you. But in the meantime, we would finish the tree house."

"That is very diplomatic of you Jethro." She wrapped her arms around his waist while he did the same closing the space between. They breathed each other while they stared into the others' eyes. He leaned in to touch her barely touch her lips while she returned the gesture. He increased the pressure and she matched him. They both just barely opened their mouths so their tongues could touch and then broke away reluctantly. Now was neither the time nor the place. Her voice deepened with arousal, she smiled teasingly at him, "Perhaps I shall not release you after all."

"As I said Isolde, I wish never to be released."


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs and Isolde (i-ˈzōl-də)

Chapter 6

Saturday afternoon came around quickly. Isolde dressed in the white sundress she was wearing the day she met Jethro. She was very happy that he was coming alone to spend so much time with her and the kids. Tristan was ecstatic because Jethro had promised to work with him on his tree house. Jethro finally pulled into the gravel driveway in his very old and beat up truck, with the bed full of wood, nails, and other assorted things needed for the tree house. Tristan ran out first to greet him, excitedly looking over the truck bed and all the wood to finish his beloved tree house. It had been left undone for a while and he was anxious to have it completed.

Jethro smiled at his enthusiasm, genuinely happy when he was with this family and these children. He started giving some of the smaller bundles of wood and nails to Tristan to carry while he lifted the larger wood pieces. Soon the truck was empty of all the supplies which were now laid on some of the gravel near the fence nearby. They didn't want to destroy the grass or have the wood invaded by insects. Jethro tried to explain patiently that the tree house would not be finished in a day, but they could work together on it until it was done. While Jethro was making his explanation to Tristan, Isolde walked out onto the porch looking radiant with her hair completely down and her almost sheer plain white cotton dress drifting around her emphasizing her tan and lithe body. She looked like an angel in her gossamer dress and her blonde hair. She stood barefoot listening to Jethro stumble through the final part of his talk with Tristan. Tristan noticed the loss of concentration and followed Jethro's eye line. Tristan snickered and punched Jethro on the arm, "My mom is the most beautiful woman in the world don't you think? I think you do think, Jethro. And she will want you to greet her. And then we will start on the tree house."

Jethro looked down at the haunted kid who knew far too much for his age and had undergone too many tragedies in his short life. He smiled gently at him and kneeled to his level. "Tristan, I think you are wise far beyond your years. I wish that I could take that haunted look from your eyes. But know that I will not disappoint you. I promise, and I always keep my promises. I will go say hello to your mother and then come back and we will get started, ok?" Tristan nodded a silent agreement, with too much emotion to speak. Jethro ruffled his unkempt hair and headed towards the covered porch.

Jethro walked up the worn grass path to the porch where Isolde waited patiently for him. She would not have interrupted Jethro and Tristan's moment of bonding for anything. Jethro was a good man, and his care and talks with Tristan only confirmed that. Jethro smiled shyly at Isolde who gave him a welcoming smile. He walked up the stairs encircling his arms around her delicate frame, while she did the same to him. Jethro watched her eyes, "You look like an angel standing up here, and this place you have created here bursting with children and perfection is a small bit of heaven. I think I would not want to be anywhere else."

She leaned up towards his face, while he lowered his face to hers. Their lips met gently and parted although their mouths did not open. Now was not the time for that. But their gentle kisses screamed a much more flammable passion underneath. Care would have to be used. They broke away reluctantly from each other breathlessly, still holding each other tight, feeling the heat coming off of each other. "Jethro Gibbs, if it were up to me you would stay here and be nowhere else."

He smiled happily at her and released her to return to the tree house. Before he stepped off the top step, he turned and looked at her, with a wicked little smile. "To be continued Isolde." He hopped off the rest of the stairs and joined Tristan at the tree house. His little quip as he left gave her goose bumps, and given it was summer in Virginia, they were certainly not from cold.

Two hours later, Isolde called all the children inside, including Jethro, to get in their swim suits. There would be no baths this evening so everyone would swim for a while to wash the dirt and sweat off and then they would change into pajamas and eat dinner.

"What's for dinner?" asked Elizabeta.

"Spaghetti and meatballs with salad. Now everyone change and into the pool. I will take care of the babies. Jethro you can use my room at the end of the hall." She was busily orchestrating the change of clothes and really not aware, at least not on a conscious level, of what might be construed in offering Jethro her bedroom, the master bedroom, to change clothes in.

Jethro found Isolde in the kitchen where the babies were toddling around her feet while she stirred sauce and meatballs, nursed the hot water along, not too fast but not cold either. She felt him enter and turned to face him. He had on basic navy blue swim trunks and a NCIS work shirt unbutton showing off his muscled chest covered in salt and pepper hair. She walked over to him taking in the picture of him in as little clothing as she had ever seen him.

He was clearly uncomfortable with her perusal, but she had no idea why. "I have not been swimming in years, except perhaps doing laps at work. I feel like I have entirely too little on, Isolde."

She smiled slightly at him, brushing her hands through his gray hair, feeling the muscles underneath, feeling them on his arms as she ran her hands down his arms. She was entranced as never before. She found her body almost touching Jethro but wanted room for her hands to caress his body, at least the upper part. Her voice deep with her arousal and need, she whispered, "And I Jethro think you have entirely too much on. We seem to be of two minds here."

He took her wrists in his hands gently, removing her hands from his body. "We are not of two minds, and you know it. This is difficult enough without you teasing me. But I have made many mistakes before, and while the risks and returns then were both low, with you Isolde, the returns are very high. I would have you and your family, a gift any man should cherish. But the risks are high too. If we go too fast and things between us disintegrate it is not just us who will be hurt, but the children too. The children have to supersede whatever initial overwhelming sexual need we may feel. It will still be there when we are ready."

"You are right of course, Jethro. Are you ever wrong? Listening to your partners in crime, one would think not. Your instincts are really good. What do your instincts say about you and me?"

"Only good things, baby. We'll talk after the kids are in bed. Now, let me take these two ankle biters to the pool, swim, get less sweaty, and let you get dinner ready. Ok?"

She gave him a partial smile, worry showing through her face, nodded silently at him and turned away. He went to touch her shoulder turning her to face him, "I am not going anywhere Isolde, I promise." He kissed her lips briefly and then kissed her forehead. He scooped up both babies, starting a cascade of giggling by the littlest boy and girl and took them out to the pool.

Half an hour later Isolde called everyone in to get dressed in their pajama's and ready for dinner. Everyone except the two babies were able to dress themselves, and so all but that went quickly. Isolde went to the babies' room to get them cleaned up and diapered. With dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, she was not putting pajamas on just yet. Before she opened the door to return to the now noisy kitchen, she held each baby in an arm and sighed, eyes filled with tears, which she carefully wiped away. Jethro would see them for sure, and even Tristan. She was tired. She wanted, she needed, a partner to help take care of everything and everyone she was responsible for. Her life a year ago was one of well respected Professor, attentive aunt, dating socialite. But that was no more. Now this little pity party needed to be over. She had chosen this life, and she loved her children. And she would figure it out one way or another. A deep breath and she opened the door and headed towards the noisy kitchen.

Dinner went well, if raucous. Most of the kids cleaned up after themselves and went to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. All the kids came to give her a kiss goodnight and they clearly adored Isolde. Isolde cleaned up the two babies and took them to their room with their warm bottles, changing their diapers and dressing them in warm pajamas. As usual, they fell asleep in her arms. This was the part of the day she loved the best. She placed the babies in their cribs and kissed their smooth foreheads, turned and left the room.

The next step in her evening was to return to the now quiet kitchen and clean it up. When she entered the kitchen, it was spotless. All the dishes and glasses were in the dishwasher and it was running. Leftovers were put away along with the pots and pans. The counters were spotless as was the table. The door out to the pool was open and she took the single glass of wine waiting for her and headed towards the back door.

Jethro was sitting on one of the teak lounge chairs, his own wine glass sitting on the small table beside his chair. She glided up beside him with her glass dangling between her fingers. He smiled and pulled her gently into the chair where she wrapped her body around his.

"Thanks for cleaning the kitchen so well. That is usually the last of the household chores that I complete before I have a few minutes for myself. It was a pleasant surprise Jethro."

"You have so much under control Isolde. I would help more if you would let me. Let me know what I can do. Bottles, diapers, baths, hair? Been there and can definitely do it again."

"Well, when you are here and not working on the tree house, feel free to pitch in."

They sat in peaceful silence for a while, Isolde listened to the beat if Jethro's heart almost falling asleep. Jethro's resonant voice finally broke the silence, if only in a whisper, "How much can I hang around? How much will you let me help?"

She shifted her head up to look into his eyes. "What happened to taking our time, high risk, high return?"

"You asked me about my instincts, Isolde. My instincts, my gut screams that I should not screw this up. But, that I am meant to be here. It could be confusing at best if the kids find me sleeping here at night, even in a guest room. I still think we should be slow about this. And when the time is right, I move in, and we get married, after I get Tristan's approval of course." He smirked at that thought.

"But Jethro, going back and forth from here to your home to the office morning and evening is too much. And when you are working on a case you won't want to come out here at all, which I completely understand."

"Maybe when I am on a case, this is the best place for me to be. Better sleep, sense of something monumental to live for, home. That is what you have made here, a home for the kids and a place that feels like home to a man you met a week or so ago. Home."

Isolde smiled and snuggled her head into his chest. "You can come and visit or come and stay whenever you need or want to." He held her tightly to him while she gently fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs and Isolde (i-ˈzōl-də)

Chapter 7

_3 months later_

That night at the pool, they both fell asleep and woke up in the early dawn. Jethro helped Isolde upstairs to her bed, took his stuff, kissed her already sleeping form again and left.

Over the course of days that turned rapidly into weeks, Jethro spent more and more evenings and most of all weekends with Isolde and the kids. It started as one day a week and one day a weekend. It evolved into about three times during the week and every weekend when he wasn't working. As things started to heat up and Gibbs started spending more and more time, they both sat down to talk to all the children and explain the situation.

Isolde broached the subject with the kids starting with the obvious. "You have probably noticed that Jethro has been staying here sometimes. He is staying in one of the guest rooms. You have all been to where Jethro works, and his home is even further away."

Gibbs picked up here, "I want to spend more time with you and your mom, but the drive between here and work and home, is too long for that to happen. So we thought that, if it is ok with you, I would start spending more and more time here with you."

The two adults waited somewhat breathlessly for the kids to make a comment. A lot of the implications of this were over their heads, but Tristan knew it was coming and was prepared. He smiled slightly, with a little smugness to his voice, "I knew you liked my mom. She is the prettiest woman in the world."

Gibbs gave him a slight smile, "Tristan, you are right about your mom. I like her very much, and I think she is the most beautiful woman in the world. But every one of you is precious to me as well, and I want to spend time with you. Is it ok if I spend more time here? I would have my own room, sometimes I would be in your mom's for a while. But I could stay here more often, and see more of you."

All the kids smiled and laughed. They always laughed when Jethro was around. Tristan gave a big smile to both Gibbs and Isolde. "I think everyone would like it very much for you to start spending as much time as you can here, Jethro. We like you a lot too."

And so the sleepovers began. On-call weekends were all spent at Isolde's house as well as every other weekend. Isolde and Gibbs were not making love yet, but spent a lot of time sleeping together, although he theoretically had his own room.

Fourth of July they invited the entire team, including Abby, Ducky, and Palmer for a pool party and fireworks. They could come alone or bring a guest. Along with the pool party, food would include steaks, hot dogs ,and hamburgers on the grill. Beer and wine would be provided as well as mixers. The guests could bring their preferred liquor. Fireworks would also be provided. The property was huge so fireworks could be set up away from the house and be no danger to it. Everyone was planning on coming, but so many of the team had coupled up, there would not be that many extras. Abby and Timmy, Ziva and Tony were all together now. Gibbs just ignored it at work, and tried to ignore in general. It would be impossible to ignore it at this party, but then, he couldn't fool himself forever. Everyone was absolutely professional at work, and that was what mattered.

The team trickled in bringing their other dinner sides, clothing changes, camping equipment and started opening up the beers. The team played enthusiastically with the children, including playing in Tristan's new tree house. Gibbs and Tristan had added a bunch of cool features, shelves and drawers, swings, a butler's lift and trap doors for that quick getaway. The tree house had a roof to protect from rain, and he could even sleep in the tree house, although he had yet to be allowed to. It was crowded with Tristan dragging the whole team up there, while Gibbs watched from the porch and laughed as his team climbed up. Then he returned to the kitchen where Isolde was getting things ready.

Her back was to him as she prepared chip and dip, hummus and vegetables, and some fruit trays she had delivered. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, he started nibbling on her soft neck while she relaxed into his body. Isolde craved his touch, his kiss, his scent, his breath on her skin. They had done nothing physically more than kiss and touch, strictly clothed and both of them were going to explode like one of those firecrackers they would set off tonight.

She turned her body slowly to face him. He dipped his face to hers and reached her eager lips, pressing forward to force her welcoming mouth open their tongues softly caressing, inciting their already smoldering passion. They had waited a long time, and weren't going to wait much longer. "Isolde, I don't want to pressure you. I just touch you or smell you and I go crazy."

She reached up to his beautiful and tanned face from spending so much time in the pool, and touched two fingers to his lips to quiet him. "I know. I think we have waited enough. Tonight?"

"The party may run too late tonight. I don't want to rush us either."

Isolde looked at him and smirked. "Tonight Gibbs. No excuses, so don't wear yourself out and don't drink too much."

He laughed out loud, swinging her around and kissing her passionately, crushing their bodies together. "No excuses, baby. There is no wearing me down and I will be ready for you."

They were interrupted mid-deep kiss by Ziva and Tony, where Tony starts teasing them both mercilessly. "Hey Boss, do we need to call the fire department to put out the flames in here?"

Gibbs laughed as he released Isolde, walked past Tony with a head slap. "Get your stuff together D'Nozzo. You, me, and McGee are going to get the fireworks set up now. You can play in the pool and have a beer after that.

The team got the fireworks set up at a safe distance. Tony was positively giddy about setting those babies off. Abby, Ziva, and Isolde along with Ducky and Palmer, joined the kids in the pool. Eventually Gibbs, Tony, and McGee joined the craziness in the pool and everything became completely chaotic.

After a while, Isolde and Gibbs, along with Tony got out of the pool bringing out food and getting the grill going. Everyone happily enjoyed excellent food and drink, Ziva even started the music and dancing started. Gibbs looked around at his team and his family, at least those who he had started to consider his family. None of them had ever looked so happy. He had never been so happy.

The babies were put to bed by Abby of all people. Isolde was nervous about it, but she gave her the bottles, helped her change the diapers, put a little long sleeve shirt and warm blanket suits. She set up Abby to hold both babies in the rocker, and took the monitor with her.

She returned to the pool side dance floor. She was pleased to see that Jethro had put the fence up around the pool to protect the kids. He was always ahead of things, and ALWAYS concerned about the safety of the kids and her. She wrapped her arms around Jethro and dragged him onto the dance floor for a very slow dance. They felt each other's bodies rubbing against each other feeling the heat that was instantly created when they were close. Their lips pressed together opening quickly to get to the deeper kiss they had craved all day. When they needed to break off, their foreheads went together while their breathing slowed. Isolde smirked at Jethro, "I saw fireworks with that kiss. What do you say, Agent Gibbs, should we get this fireworks drill underway so we can get our own fireworks going shortly afterwards? Are you up for that old man?" She very boldly and out of character for her, pressed her heated center hard against his own heated staff. "Seems you might be up for it after all."

"You are a very bad girl. I will be ready for you many times over. Let me go make Tony's night baby. He's the perfect fire cracker lighter. Be right back, don't go anywhere.

An hour later, a fantastic firework show, small campsites set up in front, kid's put to bed, and an energetic conversation with Tristan about spending the night in his tree house. Eventually, Gibbs convinced Isolde to allow Tristan to stay in the tree house with water, a sleeping bag, a flashlight, and a baby monitor so she could hear if he got into trouble. With that she retired to her bedroom while she was sure Jethro was making sure everything was cleaned up and the house and kids were safe.

She showered and washed her beautiful hair, exiting the shower smelling like an assortment of flowers. She slipped on the new nightgown she bought for just such an occasion. It was a full length crème silk gown with double spaghetti straps attached to a lace and sequin bodice. Three layers of sheer crème material fell from her hips to the floor. The whole outfit clung to her body and looked stunning on her.

Jethro finally lightly knocked and entered her bedroom. He had been there before, but not like this. He saw how stunning she was and his breath was taken back. "Isolde you are beautiful. You're always beautiful, but I have never seen such a vision as you are tonight."

"Thank you. Why don't you shower and I'll finish getting the room ready? Take your time Marine." She gave him an enigmatic smiled and turned her back away from him showing him the very backless nature of her gown.

She heard a deep sigh behind her and movement towards the bathroom area. She continued preparing the bedroom. She turned down the covers showing the fine silk sheets, lit candles around, and turned on the music. The setting was perfect, so Isolde went to stand by the windows looking out onto the now quiet pool and back grounds. She felt Jethro's strong presence come up behind her, the heat from his body and the shower covering her body without even touching her. She stood still waiting for him, feeling his rough thumb sliding slowly down her spine, sending shivers across her body.

Jethro slowly turned Isolde towards him looking down her. "Isolde, I love you. I love your children. I know we haven't known each other very long, but time doesn't matter. Will you marry me?" Jethro opened a small box that contained a beautiful emerald cut diamond solitaire set in platinum and surrounded by smaller diamonds embedded in the platinum.

Isolde looked shocked at the stunning ring he was presenting her as well as the proposal. She had not been expecting anything at all from him. "Jethro, this is amazing. The ring is beautiful. I am stunned by all of this. I thought tonight was about you and me and our first time finally. But now, you have made it even more than that. Oh, Jethro. I will marry you. And I will share my children with you. And will you please make love to me tonight to seal our love?"

"I love you Isolde. I love your children. And I will promise to love you and our children forever and ever. There will be no other." Jethro took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger with a perfect fit. He scooped her up and laid her gently on their bed, wiping her tears from her face. He leaned over her softly kissing her lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears. Their kisses built easily against their already banked passion which quickly carried them away in to the depths of their lifetime passion.

A/N: This could be the finish. Let me know if you want it to continue. R.


End file.
